Daddy Sasuke
by Quiiver
Summary: SasuNaru girlNarupreg slight OOC. Sasuke experiments with Naruto's ability to change gender and finds out that their love bore fruit.
1. Chapter 1 Confirmed!

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke experiments with Uzumaki Naruto's ability to change gender … and reaps what he sows.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto.

--- Enjoy! ---

"Um, Sasuke," Naruto called out from the kitchen, "c-can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Sasuke replied from the garden, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice. He quickly gathered up the fruits and headed back to the kitchen.

"…"

It took a moment for Sasuke to get used to Naruto in his female form wearing his favorite blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Naruto, why are you--?" he began.

Slightly blushing, Naruto looked away, "Th-that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

So they talked and talked and talked and talked.

…

Sasuke stared at the blonde, who tried to busy himself (_or herself, Naruto didn't change back yet_) with a cup of tea. The raven couldn't believe what 'she' just said.

…

"Na-na-naruto… you're WHAT?!" Sasuke said, too shocked and confused (_and deliriously happy_) to notice that he was laughing like a madman.

"Teme, don't look at me as if I'm some sort of freak!" Naruto said, making the most adorable pout Sasuke ever saw.

"Sorry—ha-ha—Naruto, it's just that I'm so… HAPPY!"

Naruto giggled, innocence filling Sasuke's heart.

He let out a small "eep!" as Sasuke suddenly grabbed him and carried him over to the sakura tree.

…

After several bouts of laughter from an overjoyed Sasuke, Naruto finally managed to calm him down.

"Sasuke, I think you know how this happened."

Of course, how could he forget?

-FLASHBACK-

"Sa…ah...suke…"

Naruto could feel the familiar tingle in his stomach. His body started to tremble as Sasuke worked his talented hand up and down his shaft. Squeezing and rubbing. _God, where does he learn these things?_

"Sasuke, I'm coming!" he struggled to say between gasps. The blonde bucked in Sasuke's hand. "Just get in here PLEASE!" it sounded more like a demand than a request.

The raven-haired boy let go completely. Naruto whimpered, his member throbbing, pleading release.

"No dobe. Tonight I wanna try something new."

He gave out instructions. Naruto, too eager to continue, gladly obeyed as long as Sasuke 'shut the fuck up and fucked him already'

Naruto did a few handseals and changed into his female form. Much to his dismay, the tingle had faded away with his male form.

"Teme, now we have to start again!" said a very pissed Naruto to a very aroused (_and curious_) Sasuke.

"Now dobe," said Sasuke as he crashed his lips onto (_girl_) Naruto's, "time for you to shut the fuck up so I can fuck you." _Damn you Naruto. You can even make a woman look hot! _Sasuke thought.

-insert EROTIC MOANING, GROANING, PANTING, CURSING, and SCREAMING here-

And they both came.

END of FLASHBACK

"So… that's how it happened." said Naruto. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

A few moments of silence…

"Oh well, we'd better make the preparations then." he said, gently picking up the blonde.

"Okay."

In the bedroom…

"You should get some rest, dobe."

"but Sasu--!" Naruto began (_still in his female form, btw_).

"Hush," said Sasuke, placing a finger over Naruto's lips, "I'll make the preparations, you go to sleep."

"Okay, th-thanks."

Sasuke stroked the blonde's forehead until he was asleep. When he heard the low snore that confirmed he was asleep, he headed down to the kitchen and sat down recalling their earlier conversation.

…

"_Th-that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"_

"_What? What's wrong? Naruto?"_

"_Sasuke, I'm… I'm…"_

"_Spit it out, dobe."_

"_I'm…"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_I'm pregnant, Sasuke! Pregnant! Dammit I'm three months pregnant! Well, my female version is, actually…"_

Naruto's confession hit him like a hammer to the head. He still had so many questions swimming in his head but he decided to get them answered after 'she' calmed down a bit (_which took longer than he thought._)

"_What I don't understand is why you're still in your female form._"

"_Yeah, I'm getting to that. You see…_"

Naruto then proceeded to explain.

"_When I changed back to my male form after that night, my stomach kind of felt a bit bloated_ _but I didn't mind it much._"

Naruto paused trying to see if Sasuke followed.

"_A few weeks later, the bloated feeling mutated into a burning stomachache. I still didn't mind it 'coz it was still bearable._"

"_Keh. No wonder you were in no mood for…_"

"_Anyway_," said Naruto giving Sasuke a death glare. Sasuke stopped talking.

"_Up until two days ago, the pain was still bearable. But yesterday…_"

"_What? 'But yesterday' what?_"

"_Yesterday the pain was so bad that I actually fainted. You were at work, Sasuke._" Naruto added as Sasuke cast a 'where-was-I-when-you-fainted' look.

"_So I decided to go over to Tsunade's and Tsunade being Tsunade found out the cause of the pain and asked me to change into my female form. The pain disappeared completely! She did a few tests and confirmed that I was…_"

Sasuke blinked.

"_She advised me to stay in this form 'til the baby comes._"

"…"

"_Na-na-naruto…_" Sasuke finally managed to choke out, "_…you're WHAT?!_"

…

Sasuke came to his senses only to find out that he was laughing again.

_Daddy Sasuke…hmmm that actually has a nice ring to it._

* * *

**Author: **I really hope you enjoyed that. It's my first fanfic so be nice. I'm not sure if it was okay or not so please review THANKIES! 


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Fat

Sasuke finds out that he's gonna be a daddy soon. But is he prepared to face the nine-month wait with a moody, unpredictable Naruto to top it all off?

**Author: **This is Naruto's fifth month of being pregnant so enjoy! I don't own Naruto btw.

---Chapter 2---

"Sasukeeeeeeee!"

The raven quickly dropped his book and rushed to the bedroom where the call of distress seemingly came from.

He was surprised to see a very pregnant (_female_) Naruto crying in front of the mirror. He felt a tinge of fear as he came towards the blonde. _Was there a problem with the baby? Was Naruto hurt? _Scary questions started to fill his mind.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What?"

He pulled Naruto's trembling body close, rocking him gently in an effort to calm him down.

"S-sasuke," he struggled to say between sobs.

"What's bothering you, love?"

"Sasuke, I-I-I'm…"

Sasuke waited as Naruto let more tears drop.

"I'm so…"

"So…"

"I'm so F-FAT!"

And with that, Naruto broke down into a wet pile of tears.

Sasuke felt his eye twitching. He only did this when he was annoyed. Very annoyed. _I was all worked up for this?_

He looked into the blonde's tearful eyes. He tried to be mad but he just couldn't. He couldn't resist those sparkling azure eyes so full of innocence...

Sigh.

"Naruto, you look fine. Come on, stop crying."

"You sure I look -sniff- okay?"

"You're prettier than ever."

"Thanks -sniff- Sasuke."

"Why don't you get cleaned up for dinner, ne? I'll be cooking tonight."

"Okay, I'll just take a quick shower."

Naruto hugged Sasuke and shuffled his way to the bathroom. He flashed Sasuke a smile before closing the door.

_So... what now? Oh dear, I told Naruto I'd cook but... honestly I can't even make decent scrambled eggs. I know! I'll just have to---_

"SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!"

Sasuke burst through the bathroom door.

"Naruto! What is it?!"

Naruto was trembling behind the shower curtain, pointing at a spot below the sink. Sasuke followed the finger with his gaze and saw a

"Spider! Kill it! Kill it! Kill the spider, Sasuke!"

Sigh.

Using one of his slippers, Sasuke gave the spider a good _whack, _killing it instantly. Sasuke had just about enough of Naruto's... _what is it called anyway? Mid-pregnancy annoyingness?_

"Naruto, could you please stop acting up to everything?! I mean, you're scared of everything! You make a fuss about _you being fat_! Honestly, you're starting to get really _annoying_!"

The moment Sasuke said that, he wished he never did. He looked at Naruto who had downcast eyes. Tears starting to spill again...

"Naruto, I..."

"So that's what you think of me, Sasuke?! Well, if that's the way it has to be, then _fine_!" said Naruto who was in a state between extremely angry and extremely sad, tears flowing down his scarred cheeks.

Sasuke tries to get near to him.

"Naruto, I'm--" door slams, "—sorry"

_Great job, Uchiha! You're that big an idiot to actually be annoyed with those little things! You never even stopped to think why Naruto is like that! He's pregnant, for fuck's sake!_

Sasuke was still mentally scolding himself when an idea started to creep into his mind.

He rushed to town, bought something from a store owned by an Ino- something and dashed back home.

He peeked into the bathroom. _Not there_.

Bedroom? Of course.

His speculation was confirmed when he entered the bedroom. On the bed was a lump that seemed to be sobbing. _He's still crying..._

Sasuke quietly approached Naruto...

"Naruto..."

"Don't talk to me." said a voice that was so cold, so un-Naruto that Sasuke actually doubted for a second that it was Naruto.

Sasuke crawled up beside the sobbing Naruto, pulled him close, Naruto pushed him away but he held on tight.

"Naruto, I really am sorry. Please forgive me. Please."

"..."

"O-okay. I forgive you. I'm sorry, too. I know I've been acting like a damn retard. Hehe, sorry-sniff- about that."

"I have something for you."

Sasuke pulled out three big cups of ramen and a bunch of fresh flowers.

"Here you go." said Sasuke giving Naruto the flowers while keeping the ramen far from his reach.

"The flowers are for you..."

"How 'bout the..."

"Ramen?"

Naruto nodded, a hopeful look lighting up his face.

"Oh no, these aren't for you."

Naruto looked absolutely crestfallen.

Sasuke gave a little smile.

"Well, not all of it, at least."

Naruto looks up.

"These cups of ramen are for me..." he said while pulling one out for himself.

"...for you..." handing one to Naruto.

"...and for baby. I think I'll put it over here..." by 'here' he meant the table far from Naruto.

"I think I should take that. After all, the baby's in me." said Naruto who grabbed the ramen while giving Sasuke a cheeky look.

"Oh yeah, how silly of me."

They both enjoyed their instant dinner laughing, eating off each other's noses, and thinking up names for their baby. _This meal may be simple but it sure is one of the best._

When they were already getting ready for bed, Naruto went over to Sasuke and said

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too, dobe."

_I guess being an expecting dad isn't that bad after all..._

* * *

**Author: **Yay! Second chapter complete! On to the next chapter! And as usual, please review! THANKIES! 


	3. Chapter 3 Of Porridge and Bacon

Sasuke realizes that being a soon-to-be-dad isn't so bad. Now, Naruto realizes that being a soon-to-be-mom is not at all that easy considering that Sasuke just couldn't understand.

**Author: **Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy Naruto's sixth month! As always, I still don't own Naruto.

---Chapter 3---

_Yawn..._

Sasuke snuggled closer to hug his Naruto.

"Good morning, dobe." Sasuke said, still half-asleep. He hugged Naruto tighter.

"Had a nice night?" stroking Naruto's stomach.

"..."

_Wait. Naruto's six months pregnant. Why the heck is it flat?!_

His eyes shot open and he snatched the blanket only to find

_Pillows. Whew. I was actually scared for a second there. Guess he woke up early._

At that very moment, a delicious smell wafted into the room along with the familiar sound of something sizzling. Ssssssssss.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to get to the kitchen where he found the real Naruto (_still in his girl form_)

"Good morning, beautiful." said Sasuke giving Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"Great, you're just in time! I whipped up your favorite."

Sasuke scuttled over to the table and sat down, helping himself to a plateful of his favorite

"Mmmm! Scrambled eggs, my favorite! And with bacon strips, too! Excellent! Well, _itadakimasu!"_

"..."

Sasuke was happily eating when he glanced over to Naruto who had a murderous look directed toward him. The blonde was holding the serving spoon as if he was about to bash it over Sasuke's head any minute.

"W-what's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes started to get tearful again. _Oh dear, what have I done this time?_

"Have I said something?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

Naruto exploded.

"Those _aren't _scrambled eggs, Sasuke! And those," said Naruto jabbing a menacing finger on one of the bacon strips, "those are _not _bacon strips! What you're eating right now is your other favorite! What you so conveniently call _scrambled eggs and bacon strips _are _porridge and fried ramen, _Sasuke! PORRIDGE AND FRIED RAMEN!!"

_Oh God. It was porridge and fried ramen? Honestly I didn't know! This is just great. Naruto's gonna have another one of his tantrums. Dear Lord, what the hell did I do to deserve this?_

Naruto was still screaming at Sasuke. Luckily, he learned how to block out whatever Naruto was saying. _Hey, six months with this loud dobe should teach me just that. _And he only heard something about "...no good at cooking", "...blinder than a bat", and 'I'll castrate you soon. Just you wait..."

Naruto's face was flushed from exertion and he was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

_I can't believe Sasuke actually said that. Scrambled eggs and bacon strips? My God, is he really that blind? Or maybe... maybe that's how my cooking sucks. He can't tell them apart. Maybe I'm not fit to be a mother..."_

The very thought of not being fit to be a mother induced even more tears from Naruto.

"I hate you!"

And with that, Naruto carefully dashed out of the kitchen and settled in the bedroom, leaving behind a dazed, guilt-stricken Sasuke.

* * *

In the gym... 

"I'm telling you guys! He's becoming more and more irritable by the minute! At first you see him laughing, next you see him about to bash a ladle on your head!"

Kiba laughed. Putting down the weights he'd been lifting, he says, "When Hinata was pregnant with Jane, she used to act like that all the time! It was like hell those days."

Sasuke sighed.

"Luckily," added Kiba, "I, the master, devised a plan that will really _change the flow of his emotions _if you get my drift..."

Sasuke shifted his 100 percent attention to Kiba. The others did so, too.

"Okay, here's what you gotta do..."

* * *

Naruto stirred from his nap when the phone rang. Apparently, he had cried himself to sleep. 

"mmhello?" Naruto said sleepily.

"Naruto? It's Sakura."

"Mm, Sakura-chan. What is it?"

He glanced at the clock on the wall. _10:30 pm. Sasuke's not here yet. Why is he-_

"It's about Sasuke. You better come to the hospital quick! He's been involved in a car accident!"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"WHAT?! O-okay, I'll be there as fast as I can!"

Quickly grabbing his coat, Naruto darted to the garage and revved up his silver Porsche. Within minutes he was at the hospital screaming at the nurse.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?!"

The nurse shook her head gravely.

He ran to the nearest room and looked in. _Not here!_

The next room? _Not here either!_

Naruto tried a few more rooms, face already wet with tears.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Where are you?!" he said desperately.

"Naruto!"

A pink-haired girl rushed out from the room to his right and hugged him.

"Naruto... I'm so sorry... Sasuke-kun is..."

His eyes widened. _Could this be happening?_ He shoved Sakura aside and burst into the room crying.

"SASU-ke..."

He stared at the bed. Someone was lying there, with the blanket covering his whole body and face.

_It can't be Sasuke! It just can't be!_

He looked at everyone in the room, trying to confirm that it really wasn't Sasuke. No one even looked at him straight in the eye.

The silence was deafening. Only Naruto's occasional sob broke through it.

Finally Kiba managed to say, "He crashed when he was on his way to Ichiraku's to buy you a ramen or two most likely..."

Naruto broke down. He was filled with so much guilt. _And my last words to him were 'I hate you!' Sasuke! Please, Sasuke._

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed as he collapsed beside Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke, please tell me this is a joke! Sasuke? Sasuke! Wake up, Sasuke! Please wake up!"

Naruto was already shaking Sasuke, trying to get him to wake up. _Nothing..._

"Sasuke..." Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"..."

"Teme, can't I even get some sleep?! This is really troublesome, Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke with an annoyed smile looking down at him.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto was so happy he nearly fainted! Everybody else in the room was also laughing.

"You guys knew about this?!"

They all just laughed some more as the two lovebirds kissed passionately.

"I take back what I said, Sasuke. I really do love you."

* * *

**Author: **I'm really hoping you guys like how this story is going. Many thanks to those who reviewed! I'll be updating this soon so keep it tight! And as usual, _please review._ THANKIES! 


	4. Chapter 4 Dynamic Duo

Sasuke and Naruto finally settled their differences and have learned to understand each other. Everything's finally running smoothly. Only a few more months left. The news that Naruto finds out may make them really busy indeed.

**Author: **I ran out of good ideas for this one. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy Naruto's seventh month!

---Chapter 4---

"No."

"Naruto!"

"I said no."

"Naruto, you will be going there whether you like it or not!"

"I won't go teme!"

"You have three seconds to open this door or I will break it down for you. 1..."

"NO! I won't!"

"2..."

"..."

"3. I'll be using Chidori now."

The sound of what seemed like a thousand birds chirping filled the entire Uchiha-Uzumaki house.

"Okay, okay! I'm opening it! Geez, don't be an ass!"

The bathroom door opened a fraction of an inch and Sasuke saw a blue eye peeking.

"Hello."

"Uzumaki Naruto, get out of there and get yourself ready!"

"Alright already! My God, are your balls on fire or something? Geez!"

Ah, another morning of peace and quiet for the Konoha villagers. Everyone but them at least. You see, Naruto (_both female and male version_) really hates going to Tsunade for check-ups and Sasuke has tried everything to have this blonde go (_and he usually never succeeds_).

"Did you bring your appointment slip?"

"Yeah, I- oh no, Sasuke could you get my fan? It's upstairs. I'll start the car."

This time is different, though. Naruto actually _agreed_ to be checked-up. Well, after a bit of coaxing though.

"Move over, Naruto. I'll be driving."

"What do you think I'm trying to do, teme?!"

Naruto has and needs to be checked, not only for his sake but also for his baby's. Sasuke's been postponing nearly all of their previous appointments to save Naruto (_and himself_) from tantrums and unnecessary stress which could harm the baby.

"We have an appointment with Tsunade-sama. Tell her it's Uzumaki Naruto."

After a few minutes of waiting, a lady with big breasts and blond-ish hair came out from her office.

"Ba-chan, long time no-!" Naruto began with a grin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, get your girl ass in here now! You've missed all your past 15 check-ups, baka!" Tsunade said, glaring at the blonde.

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Tsunade-sama, let me explain-!"

"Enough, Sasuke. I know you also agreed to postpone all his other check-ups! Let's just get this over with. Who knows what's up with the baby now."

Sasuke nodded and headed to Tsunade's office where Naruto would be examined.

"Hold your horses, Sasuke. As punishment for postponing all of Naruto's check-ups, you are not allowed to come in."

Sasuke was flabbergasted. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door already shut firmly in front of him.

* * *

The check-up took two whole hours which is why seeing Sasuke taking a nap is no surprise. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sasuke was jerked so suddenly from his restful nap that he actually jumped six inches sitting down. _That scream was from Naruto!_

Sasuke, not wasting any time to knock, simply tore down the door to find an angry Tsunade glaring with a vein pulsing on her temple and a very crimson-faced female Naruto.

"W-what happened? Why'd he, no, she scream?" asked Sasuke looking from Tsunade to Naruto.

Tsunade told him. And a second later, he also screamed.

"That's what you get for postponing your check-ups."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto drove home in total silence. They weren't angry, neither were they sad. They were just shocked. Extremely shocked. Happy but extremely shocked. 

_Oh Lord. Am I dreaming? Or is this more like a dream come true?!_

"Umm, Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

The raven looked at the blonde who was looking at him as though he did something very strange.

"Huh?"

Only then did he realize that he was laughing.

"_You'll be having twins, Sasuke. A girl and a boy. Better start making adjustments for them."_

_Hopefully, they won't be as stubborn as Naruto._

* * *

**Author: **So, how was it? Hehe, it isn't that detailed coz I just wrote that off the top off my head. Sasuke's been having a lot of laughing spells lately, ne? All I ask of you guys is to help me make it better by giving reviews. THANKIES! 


	5. Chapter 5 Who Let the Dogs Out?

Since the two learn that they will be having twins, Naruto seems to be hungrier than usual and Sasuke has to satisfy those craves _whatever they may be_.

**Author: **A million thanks to all those who reviewed especially Cute23Flower! Advanced Happy New Year everyone! I still don't own Naruto, but enjoy his eighth month anyway!

---Chapter 5---

_What time is it? Ugh, 2:30. Sasuke will probably get mad if I wake him up..._

The blonde glances at the sleeping figure beside him.

_I don't really wanna wake him up but... I'm so..._

"Sasuke..." the female Naruto whispers in his ear.

Nothing.

"Sasuke..." he whispers a little louder this time.

The raven stirs but doesn't wake.

_I can't take this anymore. Here goes nothing._

"SASUKE!"

There was a gasp which was followed immediately by a loud crash. Apparently, someone had fallen from the bed.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, NARUTO?!"

"S-sorry Sasuke, I didn't expect you to fall." said Naruto trying with all his might to stifle a laugh. He failed. He was laughing his ass off when a pillow collided with his head.

"OW! Teme, what was that for?!"

"_That _was for being stupid by waking me up for no important reason."

"I have a very important reason for waking you up, for your information!"

"Alright, what?" Sasuke replied smugly.

"I... uh... I..."

Naruto could see the vein pulsing strongly on Sasuke's temple. _Man, he's scary when he looks like that._

"Well?"

"Okay. Don't be mad. It's just that... well... I'm _really _hungry and--"

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO THE KITCHEN FOR A SANDWICH THEN?!"

"I've already been there and well... the food that I want isn't there..."

"The food that you want? The food that you _want?"_

Sasuke's eye was twitching violently now. Naruto thought he was about to scream so he prepared himself. He waited for the blast-of-Uchiha-Sasuke's-voice-when-awakened-from-beauty-sleep... and waited...

Still quiet.

Naruto slowly turned his head toward Sasuke who grabbed a coat and started putting on shoes.

"Sasuke?" said the blonde nervously.

Sasuke took a deep breath... and yawned.

"What d'you want me to buy, dobe? Ramen? What?" asked Sasuke sleepily.

Naruto was stunned speechless.

"Oi, dobe! What d'you want?"

"Umm... I was hoping you could buy me some strawberries and some c-caviar." He replied shyly.

"S-strawberries and... caviar?"

Naruto nodded and looked away blushing.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what season it is? Caviar, I don't mind, but _strawberries?_"

"I-I know it's the middle of summer, Sasuke th-that's why it's okay if you can't find any..."

Naruto's eyes started brimming with tears again. _Oh dear. I hope he doesn't have another outburst. I'll just have to find those strawberries._

"Okay, okay, Naruto-no, don't cry- yes, okay I'll-I said stop crying- I'll get you your strawberries."

"And caviar?"

"And caviar."

"You will?" said Naruto happily.

"Well, it _is _my job to take care of you anyway. I'll be back."

"Thanks, Sasuke. You're the best!"

And off went Sasuke.

---TIMESKIP 3 hours---

Sasuke staggered back into the bedroom full of scratches, wounds and deep gashes. He tried not to be too noisy so as not to wake (_and worry_) the dobe. Unfortunately, Naruto immediately stood up to greet him.

Naruto stared, mouth gaping open.

"Here you go, dobe (_cough, cough_)" said Sasuke as he handed him a plastic bag with about three dozen strawberries and two cans of caviar.

"Sasuke, w-what happened to you?!"

The raven then proceeded to narrate his unlucky encounter.

"S-sasuke, I-I I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"What's done is done. Now, eat that up and go back to bed."

Sasuke went over to Naruto, planted a kiss on his cheek and plopped his exhausted body back to bed, snoring a second later.

* * *

What Sasuke meant by unlucky encounter was when three big Dobermans attacked him. _They were sannin level nin-dogs! How the heck was I supposed to defeat three?! _They attacked because they caught him stealing strawberries from their master's indoor strawberry plantation. _I barely made it out alive!_

"Sasuke went through all that... for me?" Naruto whispered quietly to himself while munching on his strawberries.

He also remembered what Sasuke said to him when he kissed his cheek and forced back a blush.

"_I'd go through anything to make my dobe and my incoming kits happy."_

* * *

**Author: **Well? How was it? Was it ok, ne? I hoped you liked that! If you didn't, then please review to make it better. THANKIES!

p.s. please forgive my deranged mind for coming up with 'Sannin-level nin-dogs' hehehe.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome!

Sasuke and Naruto are a little nervous. The time has come to say "Welcome to the World, babies!" Good luck guys!

**Author: **Yep, that's right! The babies are coming! I wonder what's in store for our newbie parents! As always, I don't own Naruto but, ENJOY HIS NINTH MONTH, ne?!"

---Chapter 6---

"Naruto, what color should I paint this room?" called out a man whose duck-butt hair was already covered in paint.

"Pink, of course! The blue room will be for Nagaharu remember?" came a reply from the kitchen.

"Okay, okay."

The two continued whatever they were doing. They had no time to take breaks now because they still had to get the house ready for their newcomers.

"Sasuke, where's Saraki's bib?"

"In the box with Nagaharu's stuff. It's probably in his room, too."

* * *

The sun was high and the two had nearly completed the task of preparing for the babies. _I guess now's an okay time to take a break. Hopefully, Naruto's done with lunch._

"Sasuke, why don't you come eat something, ne?"

_Excellent._

About time they took a breather. Naruto can't stop giggling for some reason. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with all the giggling so he tried to start up a conversation with the still-female Naruto. Their conversation was a weird one. Sasuke first asked Naruto if he believed in Santa. Then they took a sharp turn and talked about cars... then the Loch Ness... then they talked about---

_Ehem!_

Sorry. Their conversation finally came to a discussion about their plans for the kids. Pets, rooms, hairstyles, pediatrician (_Tsunade, most likely_)

"Which reminds me, when did Tsunade say your due date would be again?"

_Well Naruto, your due date will be somewhere on the second week of your ninth month. Sasuke, tell me if you think there are any problems straight away._

"She said it would be around the second week of my ninth month..."

"This week!"

"Huh, really?!" Naruto looked at the calendar, "Ohmilord, you're right!"

Sasuke picked up the blonde and twirled him around happily.

"They're nearly here, they're nearly here, they're nearly here! I love you, Naruto!"

The raven twirled him around even more and kissed him everywhere.

"Stop it, Sasuke! I'm getting really dizzy!"

I guess Sasuke didn't hear him because a second later, there was a 'bbbbrrrruuuuwechhh' sound, followed by a 'splaatch', followed by an "Eww! Eww! Eww! You see?! I told you to put me down! Eww! Look at this mess!"

Naruto expected Sasuke (_who was covered with remains of their recent lunch_) to storm off and grumble all day about getting his favorite shirt covered in puke...

"..."

Sasuke looked at him blankly...

...and burst out laughing almost immediately after.

"It's gonna take more than that to piss me off _this week_, dobe."

They both burst out laughing.

When they had calmed down (_and cleaned the puke off each other_), they agreed to take a short nap before continuing to clean up the house.

"G'night, dobe."

"G'night."

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Ramen to the east lalala ramen to the west and shake it lalala..._

Naruto's eyes shot open. _Ow, what the hell was that?!_

Before he even finished thinking that thought a dull pain shot up from down there again.

_What on earth? What's going on?_

Another burst of pain.

Naruto was getting nervous now. _I have to wake Sasuke._ He removed the blankets that Sasuke wrapped him in earlier.

_Oh my god._

"S-sasuke? Wake up..."

Sasuke woke up and supported himself on his elbows. He saw Naruto clutching his stomach and staring under his blanket.

"Naruto?! What's wrong?!" Sasuke was alarmed.

Naruto slowly turned his head to face him.

"M-my water b-broke..."

* * *

"Push! Come on, Naruto! Push!"

Naruto was positioned on the delivery bed, face turning nearly violet. He was sweating like hell. The long blond locks were sticking to his face. And the gigantic was stomach jutting out proudly. _How the heck was I supposed to know giving birth was this painful?!_

"I AM, TEME!"

Sasuke's heart was hammering in his chest. Naruto was holding on to him with a death grip. _This is the moment! They're coming! My babi-!"_

He was shaken away from his thoughts as Tsunade called him over to her.

"Get some hot water, now!"

He got the hot water, gave it to her and returned to Naruto's side. At that time, Sasuke was already as sweaty as Naruto. His knees felt like jelly and his head was a little giddy for some reason. _This is probably what new daddies feel. Calm down._

Sasuke continued to urge Naruto to push harder, cheering him on at the same time. Naruto still maintained the death grip on his hand (_which turned white long ago due to lack of circulation_).

"You're doing great, Naruto!"

"..."

"I can see the head!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Sasuke felt giddy again. His head was swimming in thoughts... _Uchiha heir... Sharingan continues... Sasuke junior..._

"UUWWAAAAH! UUWWAAAH!" a shrill cry broke his chain of thoughts and his heart seemed to leap from its place between the lungs to his throat.

"Boy's here!"

Tsunade handed the baby over to Shizune who got the baby cleaned up.

Seconds later, another shrill cry pierced the air, a little girlish this time.

There was a puff of white smoke and Naruto finally turned back to his male form.

"Girl's here!" was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room and saw Sasuke smiling down at him.

"Sasu..."

"Shh... don't wake the kids."

Naruto turned his head a little to the right and saw his two, brand new kits.

* * *

**Author: **Yaay! The babies have arrived! Nothing more to say but CONGRATULATIONS to Sasuke and Naruto! Well, that's pretty much all of it. Liked it? Didn't like it? _**Please review**_ to make it better then.

p.s. if your wondering what happens next, just read the sequel entitled Daddy Sasuke 2. Thanks so much for reading! Ja, ne!


	7. Chapter 7 I BRING GOOD NEWS!

**ATTENTION READERS and FANS OF DADDY SASUKE!**

First of all, this isn't a new chapter.

Second, I have awesome news!! I decided to make this humble fic of mine into a manga/doujin! So if you would like to see it, please visit my deviantart account under the name **thecrazydragon**(overused much? haha) I would have loved to post a link to it here but that ain't allowed soooo yeah :D I hope you guys will also like it there!

P.S.

I actually posted the COVER PAGE only. For now. Yeah. There is a reason. Yeah. Haha. I would like to know if it's worth continuing because it kinda sucks when you draw something that no one watches hehehe.. yeah.

So thanks for your time :D I hope this fake chapter didn't piss you guys off hahaha

Once again, you may go to deviantart and search for **thecrazydragon** or just type in your address bar thingy "thecrazydragon(dot)deviantart(dot)com" and voila you will see it :D


End file.
